In refuse collection, various types of collection vehicles are utilized. One type of container utilized on a vehicle includes rear loading with a ram to compress the refuse within the container. In turn, these containers are emptied with the ram pushing the refuse out of the container. When the refuse is picked up, various types of liquids are contained within the refuse. The liquid ordinarily is intermixed with the refuse. Ultimately the liquid seeps to the floor of the container. However, the liquid may exit the container due to stopping or starting of the vehicle. Thus, it would be desirous to contain the liquid in the refuse container until the container is dumped at a refuse facility.
The present disclosure provides the art with such a refuse vehicle and refuse container. The present device enables the container floor to slant or slope below horizontal to capture liquid at one end of the container. The liquid can be expelled from the container by a pump. Alternatively, the liquid can be expelled during emptying of the container by raising the container so that the slope of the container floor is at or slightly above horizontal.